Code Geass: A different direction
by Mr.MiniMorgan
Summary: What if the events of R1 had a different outcome. This is an updated and improved version of the original. .


**Notes: This is the new version of my original story so some aspect are the same as the original but the core of the story is going to be the same for a while put some major events will happen at latter dates or won't happen at all. Thanks for listening and I hope you enjoy :)**

Area 11

Tokyo Settlement

July 26th 2017

The sound of gunfire could clearly be heard across the Tokyo settlement. It was almost like fountain of noise that could be heard across the land of the rising sun. Any person young or old could tell that this was the sound of true warfare. The mega city of Tokyo laid in ruin as the ghettos and the settlement were now the battlefield between two forces. The Holy Britannian Empire which covered a third of the known world, that lands stretched from the outskirts of the red city all the way to the Britannian motherland.

This modern-day empire which was all under the control of one man, who sits on the Imperial throne in Pendragon Palace, was being challenge by the force of a lone masked man. In the faraway lands of Area 11. The name of this man was Zero and now the world held its breath as this one man raised the banner of rebellion against the world's dominant military superpower.

A superpower that had defeat the forces of all other major power houses of the modern-day like the European Union and the Chinese Federation to anem but a few, was being beaten back by a bunch of rebels who called themselves the Black Knights. If the world balance could ever be change then now was the time. If this small force managed to do the impossible and beat the almost undefeated nation then other so-called areas might get the same idea and rise the banner of rebellion to. Setting a domino alike effect off that would see most of the known world rising up for their freedom. Numbers from all over the world would rise up to reclaim their homelands. The stakes couldn't be higher.

If that happen then the Holy Britannian Empire would be finished as all of its many area would rebel and the nations that it was now embattled with would take the chance to strike. If this happened even the Britannian forces wouldn't be able to withstand that kind of attack. Rebellion from within and attack from the outside at the same time. A commanders true worst nightmare. Whatever you do, you lose and losing wasn't something that Britannian was accustomed to.

The path of blood and vengeance that the masked man had once taken would soon make events like this seem small like the ash compared to blazing fire. From here on the path would only get bloodier and the masked man knew this all too well. Many people would lose everything they care for in this struggle and then some but if that was the price for an ideal world then it was a price worth paying. A better future for all.

...

Area 11

Tokyo Settlement

July 26th 2017

Kyoshiro Tohdoh couldn't believe what he was seeing. Even with the vast numbers at the black knights command they were still being shot to pieces every time they tried to get near to the beacon of Britannian power in Japan. The Viceroy's Palace. The building could only be described by two-words at that time. A fortress. The structure its self was a huge concentric building which had easily taken any type of fire power that the Black Knights had tried to throw at it and come off with only missing a few strips of paint.

The worst part of the tower in defence terms for an attackers point of view was them damn automatic turrets that lined the building. They fired anti knight mare frames rounds, which had torn apart any attempt to get close to it , also forcing Tohdoh himself to cover behind the remains of an old ghetto building of some sorts.

"Tohdoh. What should we do? Were getting tore to ribbons out here." The voice belonged to Ryoga Senba the oldest member of the four holy swords and one of Tohdoh's oldest allies. The main problem with the question for Tohdoh was that he couldn't give an answer as if he told him to rally the men to charge then they wouldn't last a second against the turrets in question or the vast amount of Sutherlands and Gloucester, of what remained of the Britannian garrison, that were entrenched in the remains of the city. But if he didn't say anything then the great 'Tohdoh of miracles' would be seen as a fool who wasn't fit to led as he couldn't give orders in a crucial battle that would decide the fate of a nation.

What could he do? Even in his custom Gekka he couldn't do much with only a half empty energy cell remaining at best. At times like this he wondered how he earned his name. 'Tohdoh of miracles'. And all he had done was win one battle in the fall of free Japan, due to knowing his battlefield more than his enemy . His enemy commander was nothing more than a high-born Duke who thought of himself as untouchable just because of his birth. Due to them events over seven years ago now troops were blindly following him in the face of certain death against a force that was far greater than his own.

He should have fallen that day and acted like the samurai of better days and fought to the last man for Japan's independence and freedom. But by suriving instead he had hopped that one day he could live to see a free Japan but that day was looking more and more less likely as time passed by. Going out like a true Japanese warrior in the face of unbeatable odds was now seemed the only way to reamed himself. Yes that's a true warrior's death.

"General. What are we going to do?" Senba had increase his tone now due to the lack of response from Tohdoh. Tohdoh was deep in thought and this raised tone finally reached him an answer to that question. If a commander wasn't able to give orders at a critical stage in battle then what solider would follow him without 2nd thoughts ? So he would act even if it meant risks everything.

"Senba, We do what we should have done when Japan fell. We go out like warriors. Not cowards." In the face of ever thing in front of him it was truly one of his few choice and at least with this one he could die with honour instead of being taken alive and parade around as an enemy commander who had tried and failed to defeat the Holy Britannian Empire and as an example of what happens when you try to fight the empire. Execution. That was something that he didn't have planned for himself.

"What are you going on about?" The words of Tohdoh had truly confused Senba. He didn't mean that. No he couldn't be meaning that he wanted to. They had to be another way. But if General had not been able to think of a way out of this then this had to be the only course of action left.

Tohdoh had ready his self for his next words which would decide the lives of so many around him. "ALL UNITS RAISE YOUR SWORDS, AS TODAY WE FIGHT LIKE WE SHOULD OF AT THE FALL. CHARGE". With that order all the surrounding Burai drew their swords and prepare to charge. Each person that day must have knew what they were getting themselves into.

The Black Knight's force left their battered cover surrounding the Viceroy's Palace and prepare to attack. The forces seem to be encircling the Viceroy's Palace to an outsider this would seem like an almost certain win for the Black knights but to commander like Tohdoh only death seemed to be the out come of this battle. The Britannian forces he had surrounded were trained battle hardened troops that could be said for the core of the Black knights as well but the majority of the forces at Tohdoh's command were as green and grass. For most of his "troops" this was the 1st time that they had ever piloted a knight mare at all.

The Holy Britannian Empire's forces were in wait the oncoming Black Knight's approach with swords drew. Not a single frame could be seen till the order of " Present, aim" rang around the battlefield. The Britannian forces were preparing to end the so-called Black Rebellion in one finally volley.

Tohdoh looked out of his knight mare's cockpit to see the hundreds of various armed knight mare frames pointing at him pointed towards him. He closed his eyes as he prepared himself for the last blow that would surly take his life and that of the others surrounding

Waiting and waiting surprised Tohdoh. What were they waiting for? The victory was theirs for the taking. All they had to do was come out and take it. Tohdoh finally open his eyes to analyse and answer his question and to his joy and amazement there he was. Was he dreaming ? People often see things before their death. But the screams of his fellow Black Knight's gave him an answer. "It's Zero. He came to save us." Rang out through out multiple Black knight's radio frequency.

To say that Tohdoh and the other Black Knights were shocked by their leaders sudden reappearance would have been a huge understatement to say the least. But what could one man do against an entire army that had him out in the open , almost like a check mate in chess ? It looked like Zero had to do one last miracle for Japan to be saved. The whole nations eyes were on this lone man standing on top of his knight mare frame Gawain hovering over the battle field. Tohdoh spoke to Zero in his cockpit even if he couldn't hear him he still felt like he should speak. "Well Zero the balls in your court now. You got us this far, can you deliver one last miracle?"

Zero next words would shock all of those around him. "All forces continue your advance and don't attack till I directly order you to do so and victory will be yours. At my command you will release your smoke canisters 100 meters head of you. Their leader was telling them to continue they suicidal charge. But why? Only time would tell. At that all Black Knights continue they advance at the hope that another miracle would take place. With nothing to lose why would anyone not due what the miracle maker had said ?

"Checkmate ". Almost as soon as the words have left Zero's mouth a huge,red,blazing flame busted out of the side of a damage skyscraper that was a remains of a better time in Japan's history. The flame was from no other than the Guren Mk II. The flame as impressive as it was didn't even reach the forces inside and around the Viceroy's Palace. This came as a shock to all as the thought of Zero's master plan falling apart before they very eyes crossed many people's minds at that time. But this was only part of a scheme that needed every feature to work like clockwork to succeed.

The flame still gripped the attention of all the Britannian forces as they expect the main danger to be coming from it but were instead met by something much different. When they looked back to the enclosing Black Knight knightmare frames they were gone! With a thick smoke screen covering them.

In all the confusion the Britannian forces had failed to see the Black Knight's forces turn hundred and eighty degrees and fire they smoke canisters behind them. Effectively making their movement impossible to see.

...

Area 11

Tokyo Settlement

Outside the Viceroy's Palace

July 26th 2017

Gilbert Guilford laugh at what he was seeing. The great Zero had return to battle and all he had done was make a smoke screen to allow his forces to withdraw in defeat. He must have known that in doing so he would have thrown away any chance of a Rebel victory in this war; as soon this land would be filled with Britannian reinforcement coming from the homeland. These forces would crush all of those who had tried and failed to rise the banner of rebellion against the was what Guilford thought would happen but the reality was miles different.

"All forces fire one clip into the smoke each ". He had to make sure that they weren't trying anything crazy tactics that Zero had become famous for. His troops followed the order to the letter. Anything in that smoke would now be filled with bullet holes and would soon leave this world. Guilford was in a way disappointed that Zero had not tired anything else. As a man of his level would be expected to truly try something that others would not even dare dream of.

This idea of victory was soon crushed by the path of two green beams that we're going in a straight line down the core of the Britannian forces around the Viceroy's Palace. Before he could even come to grasp what had just happen he was forced to pull his Gloucester into full evasion movement to his right to dodge an incoming strike which looked to be coming from some kind of sword.

How was this happening Guilford wondered as he blocked another strike with his lance that was now being firmly locked into grip with an enemy sword. This struggle stop him however to see another strike from a similar looking knight mare coming for the back of his Gloucester. Guilford didn't see the sword in time and as a result of this his Gloucester now sported a huge cut in its pilot block. The incoming sword had only missed Guilford's back by the smallest of fractions and he dubbed himself lucky to be alive at this moment. But only time would tell how long he would stay this way. This was going to get interesting after all

...

Area 11

Tokyo Settlement

Above the Viceroy's Palace

July 26th 2017

Zero removed his mask now that he was back in the safety of the Gawain where no prying eyes could see his true identity. The masked man Zero was now replaced by another. Lelouch. He found it all most funny that a man called the 'spear head' of the empire had being out smarted by a mere Britannian school student. Due to one mistake. Over confidence

The mistake was focusing his forces on the Guren. He had seen this as the main threat to his remaining forces and had not pay any attention to the smoke. He thought that it was just a tool to allow his forces to retreat but it was much more than that. By underestimating his opponent and thing and that the smoke was for retreating instead of for more offensive purposes, he had allowed himself and his forces to take the eyes off the true threat.

The smokes real role was not to hide his force's retreat. It's role was to in fact hide that he had lowered the first blocks of one of the pieces that made up the inner perimeter without the enemy knowing by covering it in smoke so the Britannians couldn't tell what was going on. This allow the Black Knight's to bypass the rain of lead they would of have to be faced otherwise and due to his forces already being ready for CQC , unlike the Britannians who were still reloading their fire arms from their earlier attack on the smoke.

While he fired his Hadron Cannons to get his enemy's attention and to force they troops to break from their tight formation and well defended positions. Another block was lowered to allow his troops to use they slash harkens to pull themselves from the inside of the inside of the earthquake-proof section block of the Tokyo settlement. This allowed his forces to surround the Britannian forces that were in a stretch out formation to avoid the Hardon Cannons fire. Plus due to him issuing all of his Burai with CQC gear they were now in a place to use this advantage.

It didn't even matter how skill his or the Britannian forces were as due to his army outnumbering the Britannian garrison by huge amounts and encircling them it didn't matter how good of a pilot you were when you have attacks coming from all direction. Only a super human would be able to last but a few minuses a best under these kind of settings. The Lanclot and the Gurren mk2 probably wouldn't be able to make it either. With one move he had turn all of his opponents advantages into disadvantages. It was more of a Medieval like battle then one that the Knight mares usually fought in.

Zero had freed the Tokyo settlement effectively. He had free Japan and act that seemed all but impossible a few months earlier. But at what cost. Nunnally . He had let his sister be taken by him all for the chance of getting to continue his rebellion against his Father's Britannian and ever thing it stood for. however the thought of leaving his own sister in the hands of their "father" , he spoke the term loosely , was almost to much to bear. The least he could do now was keep his promise to her. Even if he had failed to protect her.

(Flash back)

Lelouch had to save her. He had to. What point was there in doing all of this if she wasn't there to enjoy it. He had become the masked man named Zero for her sake. He had done it all for her. The lies, the death and even in destroying his future in the process by taking up the power of the king. Th God-like power of geass was the main reason he was where he was today and able to do the unthinkable time and time again . But what was the point of all of it if he lost her ? If a place call hell then he was sure that it awaited him. If people knew the truth then everything would be for nothing. However even with this great power doing a simple thing like protecting his little sister was not achieve.

"You know that in leaving foolishly in the mist of battle you might be throwing away everything you fought so hard for? The death,despair and sacrifice would have all been for nothing ". The words of the green haired witch were true but at this moment that was not important the important thing was her safety.

"You know my reason for this so why would you ask something like that" Lelouch answered coldly.

"You know Lelouch that life has taught me that those who are willing to risk it all win shouldn't throw it all away for pointless pursuits and I can't tell you how I know but your sister is still very much alive and is in no danger what's so every at the moment". C.C source had been Lelouch's own mother who didn't want him to leave his quest for revenge just yet. C.C thoughts were that she probably knew what await for him at Kamine Island and didn't want him to suffer what he would happen to him there and what was ever waiting for him there would only delay the Ragrock connection . That was all she talked about recently, she was getting boring, Charles must of been rubbing off on her .Questioning her on the topic would get her nowhere so she decide to drop the topic completely and leave it for food for thought for another day.

Lelouch had remained silent at her last remark so she decide to continue as she couldn't allow him to go to Kamine Island if it were to put him at risk. He was so close to becoming ready for a code and completing her wish . So close. She wouldn't let her work become undone by him foolly rushing in to danger. What ever was waiting for him must of been bad if it was more dangerous then going back to a war zone.

"Look if you go to that island then Failure and defeat will happen to you. But if you return to the Tokyo settlement then you can save both the Black Knights and your have a chance to save your sister one day. If you did rescue your sister now , who isn't even anywhere near where were heading , your throw away all of your're pieces. Where would you even go if you some how saved her?

"The Britannian forces have no idea who Zero is, so I could remain in plain sight with Nunnally".

"But he knows what Nunnally looks like so only if see was kept hidden for twenty four hours of the day would there be a chance of them not finding her. Are you will to make her have to see what you have become ? You know he would send the best the Holy Britannian Empire has to offer to find you. If you save your troops and take over Japan then you can save everyone and still get your revenge! Nunnally would also have some where that is safe for her because like it or not she's now on the entered the game".

Lelouch knew that she was trying to do, win him over with logic but it was working. "Tell me one thing then. You're doing all of this for your own good aren't you? You don't want me dying. Don't lie because I'm a master at it and can tell when you're doing it".

"Ok. I'm doing it mostly for my own good. But what I'm saying is still true. You know that it is." She would do anything to stop him from throwing his life away at a time like this. He was so close to having a fully matured geass and if that happened then she could be out of this curse of life finally. All this years of searching would finally come to end and she wasn't going to allow her self to let him fall at the finally hurdle.

"So I'm leaving under his "care" to save her" Lelouch gave out a deep sigh of disappointment knowing what he had to due "Ok have it your way witch . Turn us around and head for the Tokyo settlement at full speed. We have a rebellion to save". His father had taken his reason for fighting away from him thinking that he would break his will to fight. But all this had done was make him want to face that man again even more and destroy ever trace of him ever being on this world

"Oh and tell the Guren to follow us in and land at this site" Pointing at a location in the old city. "Tell Q-1 to make sure she isn't seen by the enemy coming in . If that happens then the whole plan would fall apart, piece by piece and sign the death warrant of all of the Black Knights in Tokyo settlement."

If the Holy Britannian Empire wanted a war then they would get one. And it would all start here!

...

Area 11

Tokyo Settlement

Outside the Viceroy's Palace

July 26th 2017

Guilford couldn't believe his eyes. His forces were being wipe out as far as the eye could see and yet he couldn't do anything to help them. Not while he was fighting for his own life to at the hands of what he guessed was a commander model due to their irregular design and how skilled they were. Any other piolt would have problems matching his speed or power but these ones were different.

His thoughts where soon interrupted by an incoming slash harken to the 'face' of his knight mare. He parried the slash harken with his lance which nearly became his undoing thanks to a swing of the knight mare's sword that came crashing into his shoulder plate and this was only the outcome due to him firing his own slash harken , whcih forces his opponents blow to miss it original target and instead hit the Gloucester's shoulder plate.

The strikes that were hitting his armor were quickly increasing in frequency and he guesses were that if things stay on the same course then he wouldn't have lasted another two minutes at best. He was also quickly running out of ideas of ways to gain the upper hand on his enemies as plan after plan was countered and was pushing him further and further on to the defense. Until all that he was able to do was barley block the incoming blows due to his skill in frames. That was until his opponent suddenly stopped his offensive and showed who he was by visual communication through the knight mare's inside screen.

"Guilford its funny that we would meet on the battle one last time and in opposite roles as well ."

"As to you to. Eleven what makes you think that this will be are last battle? You think that the empire will leave you alone even if you win this battle?"

"I not here to talk about the good old days Guilford or what might happen in the future. We both know that. I'm offering you the chance of surrendering or facing the death of yourself and ever other Britannian in my country at the moment"

"You would kill the incidents that populate this land? But we both know I can't do what you ask of me. I'm Princess Cornelia's knight and I will only surrender when she tell me that I'm allowed to, even if it leads to my death. But enough talk. Lets settle this once and for all 'Tohdoh of miracles' ".

" I wouldn't have it any other way the 'spear head' of the empire". The two knightmare frames ready they self to charge their opponent. The Japanese Kanata versus the Britannian spear. How ironic that the two nations most famous arms were held in the knight mare's respectable arms in the hands of two of the most famous commanders of the war.

The two charge towards each other with both parting blows. But Tohdoh had positioned is knigh tmare at a curved angle so only the left arm felt the force of Guilford's Lancer blow. However this was nearly enough to destroy his arm but in a "mini miracle" it survived. Guilfore was not so lucky as Tohdoh's strike was a slash that target Guilford's Knight mares legs that caused the purple knight mare to fall to the ground due to one of its legs being severed from the main frame. As Tohdoh approach the knightmare to deliver the last blow he was stopped by the sound of Zero himself.

"ALL FORCES CEASE FIRE AT ONCE"

...

Area 11

Tokyo Settlement

Above the Viceroy's Palace

July 26th 2017

"Ok Scheneizel el Britannia I've called off my troops you are free to withdraw the remains of the Tokyo forces garrison. In the Avalon. I promise that none of my forces will attempted anything while you withdraw your forces. You have my word and you are free to withdraw your other forces from Japan as well, as any that remain will be seen as hostile forces on our shore and will be shot on sight".

"Ok Zero now when would you like to sign a pace of non-aggression between are two 'nations'. So that no more senseless bloodshed happens in the coming months".

"What you mean time so you can build a force to retake Japan. I think not and why would i sign a pact of non-aggression with your nation if I'm only getting started? Why would I fall in to the same trap that the European fall into that led to them losing half of their lands ? Do you take me for a fool? "

"Sorry but I'm not use to faces real opponents. You were taught well in practice of war and politic. You will have to thank your teacher one day". Only if he knew that Zero was in fact his long forsaken 'dead' brother and that his teacher was Scheneizel himself. "You know I'm kind of glad you turned up, even if your'e methods of wrong and your miss guided sense of justice had lead to thousands of deaths. You see when you'r little rebellion comes crashing down it buts all of the other areas back in their rightful places".

In a ruthless tone that clearly showed the seriousness at the topic at hand that was unlike the charismatic persona that Scheneizel usually used. "If you think that start a war with a power house is a good idea then you have another thinking coming Zero. You have achieved a couple of victories with hit and run tactics and you won't be able to do the same when we retake Area 11! When your mob is in a really war with the full brunt of Britainnian you will see what happens to rebels". That must have been the cold-blooded strategist talking that was known for taking half of the Europan Union in only a mere couple of years.

"I look forward to it prince of Britannia" was the last thing he said to Scheneizel before their 'chat' ended. In fact that was a lie he thought. As Scheneizel was the only sidling that he had never beaten in chess as a child. Fighting against a strategist that was on par with himself and probably above par most of the time was not a nice thought. But Scheneizel would also have more troops at his command then Lelouch and his brother would be able to pick when the war start due to him being the attacker in this situation . Unless he lead a counter attack first. But would his troops even be ready for open warfare again so soon? And would he be able to leave the country due to the power vacuum that would open up due to Japan having no stable government. Members of the old Japaneses government would probably show up as well. The very people who had lost Japan would come back thinking that they had the right to lead it again.

It was funny really. He had just led a successful rebellion against the world's main super power but all he could do was rise his head in defeat. But these worries were for the future. The new nation of Japan might want to hear its first leader speak. Hell the world might want to hear him speak after he had just done the unthinkable and beaten Britainnian in open conflict.

"C.C tell Diethard that I want a cameras set up within the hour for my declaration of this new nation". It was going to be more than a declaration Lelouch thought to himself as he prepare his first ideas for his speech in his head. If the world wanted to see something from the man who had just defeat the empire in open battle then they would get what their wanted. The Speech of a life time would do for such an event. It wasn't just going to be a declaration of the reformation of Japan in was going to be a declaration of war!

...

Author's notes: So that chapter one of Code Geass: A different direction. Hope you enjoyed it and I thought you might like to know that this is a 'pilot' chapter of sorts a I want to see if people enjoy this style of storytelling as well as if people are interested in me continuing this. Any reviews or advice is much appreciated. So tell me what you think. Oh and if you see any grammar or spelling issues then feel free to point them out in a private message and I will fix them as soon as I can. The original version of this story has also been taken down due to me wanting to completely update it so that where the rest of the chapters have gone.

Next chapter will be the aftermath of the battle of Tokyo and Zero's big speech and the reaction of the world to it. Hope to be writing that pretty soon :) Instead of something like next year.


End file.
